Story:Star Trek: Crusade/War Zone/Prologue
The USS Farragut is at high warp heading back to Earth to reinforce the Federation Alliance fleet. On deck 12 Commander Takashima is trying to calm the crew down as they're not wanting to return to Earth to be killed by the Terran Empire, as they've heard news about them destroying 30% of the 147th and the Home Fleet. Ensign calm down this isn't how a Starfleet officer should act Commander Takashima says as she looks at the young officers. He looks at her. We've got to stop the Captain Commander we don't wanna be put down by the Empire Ensign Nelson says as he looks at Commander Takashima. Then a fight starts over it and then Captain Lochley walks up to them. Ensign what's a matter Captain Lochley says as she looks at the Ensign. The officers stand down and resume their duties as both Lochley and Takashima walk back to the bridge. You know I had that handled well Elizabeth Laurel says as she looks at Elizabeth. Lochley smiles and snickers. You're glad that I came in Elizabeth says as she and Laurel got into the turbolift. They walked onto the bridge and then the ship drops out of warp and the crew are all in shock seeing the debris field of Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan and Cardassian ships. On the bridge Commander Takashima looks at one of the consoles. We're getting a transmission from Starfleet Command their requesting that we beam down to Starfleet Headquarters Commander Takashima says as she looks at the console then at Elizabeth. She nods at her and they head to the turbolift and head down to the transporter room. In Starfleet Command Captain Lochley and Commander Takashima are walking to the meeting room and they see Admiral Martin, Admiral Janeway, Admiral Kira and several other commanding officers and first officers, as Admiral Janeway begins the meeting about the end of the war and the clean up. Thank you all for coming I'll get down to it we've been at war with the Empire for a year in a half and now we're finally victorius against them, and we can begin the clean up process restore our fleets and colonies as well as our starbases in sectors that fell to the Empire, then we'll head back into the Alpha Quadrant and continue to explore search for new life and new civilianations and to go boldy where no one has gone before Admiral Janeway says as she looks at the Captains and first officers. Then Admiral Martin walks up to the stand. As you can see we've taken back five systems during the war and now its time to restore those colonies and make sure they never get taken from us again Admiral Martin says as he looks at everyone. Meanwhile in deep space a hyperspace window opens up and a organic ship emerges from the portal and blows pass the defense systems easily and attacks the colony of Ivor Prime and launches fighters.